


For the Archives

by LionUp



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionUp/pseuds/LionUp
Summary: Tarvie Jing is in a new place far from home. With only a necklace full of memories, they need to figure out what happened after they have blacked out and what to do now. Maybe the curly-hair fellow and his round druid can help them along the way. The story takes place during and after Star Wars: The Force Awakens.





	1. Prologue

Heaving breaths escape Tarvie's lips as they ran through the marble halls. They held their necklace near their collarbone, gripped and sweating in their right palm. Tarvie's robes sways frantically with Tarvie's self. Echoing footsteps, theirs and a uniformed stampede in the distance, filled her ears. Tarvie reached the end of the hall and pulled open one side of the giant gold double - sliding doors.

The room was a small room dim with one light source, a round-edge podium. A tall black cloak figure with dark brown slicked hair was blocking the podium. Tarvie's heaving breaths silenced upon the sight of the figure. A familiar menacing authority the figure projected throughout the room and to Tarvie.

"Hello, Sovereign Tarviel Jing." A voice so hollow called to Tarvie.

Gripping on the door, Tarvie stood up straight with a face forcing itself to stay blank. "Who are you?"

"I believe you know who I am."

Tarvie took one step forward. "No, I do not. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

No response.

One step more.

"Please. I don't want any trouble from you. Step away from the government communication system."

Tarvie abruptly heard a slam behind them. "Is that what this is?" the figure asked bemusingly with their hands behind their cloak.

Tarvie bit her bottom lip in disappointment with themselves for revealing that information. "That is not the point. I much rather look at someone's face than their behind. It is disrespectful after all." 

The figure slowly reveals a gloved right hand holding a small blaster. The chills from entering the room have returned to Tarvie. Their eyes maintaining contact with the weapon. "You are absolutely right, Sovereign Jing."

They turned around and continued. "It would be respectful for you to see this face to face." The blaster lights up, warming up to the fire. The noise rumbles Tarvie's ears, causing Tarvie to muffle up their ears with their hands and to fall to the ground. Their eyes closed shut to hold back the tears and noise overload. 

"Tarvie!" The figure before them shouts.

"Tarvie!"

"Tarvie!"

Tarvie opens their eyes in a heaving, sweating, shivering body. The room was brightly lit and crowded as the noise levels were ringing their ears. A woman was dabbing Tarvie's forehead with a reddened moist towel before seeing Tarvie's eyes widened, making the woman squeeze Tarvie's hands. "Tarvie! Tarvie! It's okay!"

Lying on the bed, Tarvie turned their head to see Val Varss, their site supervisor. Tarvie sighed with relief and returned the firm hand-holding. "What happened?" 

Val gently patted Tarvie's hands. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get you cleaned up and stay here for a while. You lost a lot of blood, dear."

Tarvie stared at the bright ball of light above them. "Okay."

Val smiled and rose up. "Okay. I'm gonna go get freshen up this towel. I'll be back in a tick."

Tarvie didn't respond and continued to stare at the light. In a far corner of the room, a nurse was stitching up a bruised man with black curls. He too stared up at the bright ceiling. 


	2. I'm Sorry, Tarvie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarvie is in a base with more questions and she's going to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the perspective of Tarvie with some more curly hair.

I don't remember how many ticks it was, but it was long enough for me to fully grasp my surroundings. Roared commands for first aid, nurses and doctors hastening about to care for many patients. There was just too much noise.

I pat my chest and grazed the small cold metal with my thumb and forefinger. I held it in my hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Good evening, Sovereign Tarviel Jing." A voice greeted you.

"Where am I?" I whispered while staring at the ceiling, dropping the necklace back down to my collarbone.

A nurse walks with Val trailing behind with a moist handkerchief. "At the Resistance base, your guardian put me up to speed on what happened." They reply with a hop to their rolling seat. Their hands firmly pressed on their lap. "Sit up and let's see what we're dealing with."

I sat up while looking at Val with a meek smile. I then look at the nurse with a twitching meek smile. "Call me Tarvie."

The nurse pulled out a stethoscope with a raised eyebrow. "Well," they paused, "Tarvie, what brings you to the Resistance?"

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "I don't know how I got here." I looked over at Val, who was looking away at her right. "Is my family here?"

"No, Sovereign Jing." The nurse said, eyes concentrating on their examination.

I looked at Val once again, this time, looking down at the handkerchief in her scrunched hands. I felt the cold metal against my skin as the confliction seep into my thoughts. Where could they be? Why am I here? A hand was held out by my left side. I look up to see Tarvie showing a hand out with a reassuring smile. I took it and looked back at the nurse.

They continued, "Well everything seems to be fine. Just a few scratches and bruises. We did some scans beforehand, Sovereign Jin. We believe you should rest up for today. You've been through a lot."

"Well, where do I go?" The nurse stood up and wrapped the stethoscope around their neck. "We have arranged a room for both you and Miss Val."

"Thank you, umm..." I chuckled. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Linaki, Nurse Anjyl Linaki." I smiled comfortably and held out a hand.

"Thank you, Nurse Linaki."

"I'm just doing my job, Sovereign Tarvie."

"Well, that's a start." 

* * *

Hours have past and Val was out to talk with the superiors at the base. She still hasn't told me what's going on. I have asked her once we were alone but time was not on my side.

Gripping onto my necklace, I walked out of the room. However, I already encountered my first obstacle.

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I felt my mind spinning around in circles. Fresh air, I need to find fresh air.

I took a few steps across from my room and pressed against the chilling wall before sliding down to the floor. I sighed and twirled the necklace around my finger. I need to know what's going on. I need to know.

"Hey, you alright?"

I look up to see a man with curly black locks and an orange pullover of sorts. It was fuzzy but I kept staring at the bright orange in hopes of gaining back focus. "Yeah, I'm just tired. Just give me a few minutes."

He kneeled down and held out a hand. "I think I have an idea of what can cheer you up."

Next thing I knew, I was chugging down my third bowl of soup, or at least I hope it's soup. The cantina was just as crowded as the clinic I was in a while ago.

He chuckled at the sight of my chipmunk cheeks. "Your look is the same as my crew after a long mission. Just add some fuel and you're ready for action."

I patted the excess soup on my face with a napkin. "Thank you," I said before standing up and grabbed my tray stacked with empty soup bowls.

"And where'd you think you're going?"

"I need to talk to Val." He stood up with his tray too.

"Val?"

"My site supervisor. I need to ask her about something, well many things."

"Well, let me escort you back."

I grinned and followed him. "Thank you. I'd be lost without you."

He chuckled. "I'm flattered."

We handed our trays to the window labeled Dishes and walked out to the hallway, which was surprisingly empty or with very few people. "Since you're here, we might want to introduce one another."

I facepalmed. "Sweet stars, I forgot. I didn't even properly introduce myself and just shoved goop into my face instead."

He shoved his gloved hands in his front neon orange pockets. "But hey, it's a good introduction. I like people who enjoy their food the way you do."

I sucked my laugh in but my lips curved upward into a giddy grin. I then cleared my throat and held out a hand. "The name's Tarviel Jing, but I prefer Tarvie."

He pulled out his glove from his pockets and uncovered a hand to firmly shake. "Poe Dameron, but everyone calls me Poe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Poe, and thanks again for lunch."

"Anytime." He tilted his head as he looked forward at the hall. "But I don't know why your name sounds so familiar."

I shrugged. "Maybe it's a common name."

He put his glove back on and we continued our walk. "Where'd you come from?"

"Well, the last place I was at was Hosian Prime."

"Hosian Prime?" He stopped and turned abruptly at me.

"That's where the New Republic capital located."

I nodded hesitantly with close lips.

"Do...Do you work there?"

I nodded hesitantly again. "Why do you ask?"

He leaned in and whispered. "Tarvie, are you, Tarviel Jing, like Sovereign Tarviel Jing?"

I twirled the necklace before looking back at Poe. "I'm a child of a senator, Poe. I don't think the title Sovereign really qualifies for my position if I even have one." I mumbled that last phrase. "Please just call me Tarvie."

He leaned back with a hesitant smile. "Okay, Tarvie."

The walk was quiet after that. He kept a cold stoic expression during the walk. It resembled too closely with the bodyguards back home. It really felt like home again, a part of home I didn't like. When we reached my room, the door opened immediately. I turned around and smiled meekly at Poe, "Thank you for walking me here. I really appreciate it."

He smiled, but the edges of his lips didn't curve upward than when you first met him. It felt solemn. "It's the least I can do, anyone from the New Republic is a friend of mine."

I chuckled softly. "I'll be sure to tell my family that."

His face dropped but quickly retracted with the best upbeat smile. "Of course, Tarvie."

Just when I took a step in, he said, "I'm sorry, Tarvie."

I peeked my head out and looked at him questionably.

"For what?"

"I-"

"Commander Poe!" A voice called out to him. "The general requests your attendance for a meeting."

"Tell her I'll be there in a few ticks," Poe said adamantly before turning back to me. His composure was cracked. "I-I'm just sorry for what happened." And then he walked away.


End file.
